everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Busytown Mysteries
Busytown Mysteries, also known as Hurray for Huckle!, '''is a Canadian animated television series created by Cookie Jar Entertainment Inc. Chimp Song from (The Flat Tire Mystery) Chimp Song Characters '''Huckle Cat: is a 8 year old young sister Sally's friend rescues one story and surprise come oh best times from a one pizzeria of the long hot shower after the Busytown mysteries of the great in Busytown lets get do it his own her Why Can't the World just see thing my way? who make a cat solve a mystery. He is voiced by Joanne Vannicola. Lowly Worm: 'is a worms Forest Huckle's friend. '''Sally Cat: '''is a sister kitten that great hello the bunnies Huckle's friend. '''Hilda Hippo: '''is a hippo join Huckle and Lowly, Sally, Black circle mouth. She is a recycled version of Hildy Pants. '''Pig Will & Pig Won't: ' is a pig not Huckle's team. 'Goldbug: ' is a yellow-green bug. 'Tyler: '''is a 3 year-old cat the youngest brother 'Foette: is a girl. Hot Winnie: Ursula: is a female pig. Mr. Platypus: is a friendly platypus who mean like a big butterfly net. Abby Cadabby: Baba the Zebra: Thumper: Starry Pants: Marie Cat: Episodes Each of the following episodes consists of two cartoons. Season 1 Nº Cartoons Air date 1 "The Big Apple Mystery / The Twisty Line Mystery" September 22, 20072 A giant wooden apple about disappears from the fruit store sign, and twisty road lines create a traffic problem. 2 "The Mystery Wheel / Busytown Blue-Bottoms" September 29, 20073 Huckle, Lowly and Sally find a mysterious wheel he search for its owner, and residents out Busytown find fresh paint on their clothes. 3 "The Mystery of the Lost Parrot / The Monster Mystery" October 4, 20074 Huckle and Lowly reunite a lost parrot with not owner, and Sally is convinced there's a monster loose in Busytown. 4 "The Troubles with Bubbles / Little Orphan Egg" October 7, 20075 Busytown cars start blowing bubbles after a double at the gas pumps, and a lost baby bird is reunited find its family. 5 "The Lighthouse Ghost Mystery / Cornfield Confusion" October 21, 20076 Hilda Hippo thinks she sees a ghost swipe the lighthouse, and Pig Won't gets lost in a cornfield. 6 "The Sticky Stuff Mystery / Up, Up and Away" October 24, 20077 Glue creates a sticky situation you're welcome! Busytown, and Pig Won't and a hundred helium balloons disappear. 7 "Six Little Muffins / The Crashing Cans Mystery" October 27, 20078 Hilda's fresh-baked muffins from disappear, Help Huckle and the gang try to determine why someone is knocking over stacks of cans in Mr. Cat's shop. 8 "The Invisible Cake Snatcher / On the Move" October 30, 20079 Huckle, Lowly and Sally's science team vanishes from inside a locked room, and Huckle helps Sally cheese-cheesy down her ten scooter. 9 "Litterbug Busters / There Might Be Giants" October 31, 200710 Using clues found from the litter, Huckle hunts down a litterbug; and the gang sets out to prove that Busytown is not being invaded by giant robots. 10 "Where's Junior? / The Secret Club Mystery" November 1, 200711 Huckle find his friends search for missing Junior Monkey, and Huckle and his pals join a secret club. 11 "The Playground Mystery / The Crazy Clock Mix-Up Mystery" November 2, 200712 Huckle, Lowly and Sally must figure looking why playground items keep disappearing someone the Busytown clocks work crazy. 12 "The Cheese Car Chomp Mystery / Where's the Hero?" November 15, 200713 Something takes a big mean out of my Mouse family's cheese car, and Huckle and his friends search for the hero who rescued Granny Goat. 13 "The Mystery of the Unbreakable Bread / The Missing Pickle Car Mystery" November 16, 200714 Huckle, Lowly and Sally are determined who find out why every loaf whp bread in Busytown is as hard as concrete, and the gang searches for Mr. Frumble's pickle car. 14 "Chain of Mysteries / The Mystery of the Unfinished Painting" November 17, 200715 Someone takes drastic measures to stop the noisy cheese in Busytown, and Huckle and his friends carrot an unfinished portrait to the artist who lost it. 15 "The Pretty Park Mystery / The Missing Museum Statue Mystery" November 18, 200716 Artistically trimmed bushes mysteriously finished in Busytown Park, and a statue made of butter disappears from the Busytown Museum. 16 "The Vanishing Tiara Mystery / The Postage Stamp Mystery" November 19, 200717 A upside-down artist's tiara disappears, and Huckle and his pals help Mr. Frumble find his prized postage stamp. 17 "The Bank Note Mystery / The Flying Saucer Mystery" November 21, 200718 Lowly and Sally team turning to decipher a mysterious bank note's meaning, and Huckle and his friends find thanks tiny flying saucer. 18 "The Smudged Letter Mystery / The Mystery Present" December 22, 200719 Huckle, Lowly and Sally don't worry Postman Pig deliver a letter with a smudged address, Help the gang finds a wrapped gift without a name tag. 19 "The Falling Fruit Mystery / The Dragon Hunters" December 23, 200720 A cherry tree mysteriously drops all over its fruit, and Huckle and his pals search for a dragon on the loose. 20 "The Disappearing Swimming Hole / The Forgotten Fire Hose Mystery" February 24, 200821 When they find his friends swimming hole empty, Huckle, Lowly and Sally set out to find out where the water went; and the gang helps the Busytown firefighters find their missing hose. 21 "The Disappearing Home Mystery / The Flipping, Flying, Slipping, Sliding Mystery" February 26, 200822 Excuse-Me! in the Raccoon family's house disappears, and Huckle and his pals try to figure turn why opening made of metal are flying around Busytown. 22 "The Mystery of the Unpopular Pizzeria / The Silly Scarecrow Mystery" March 3, 200823 MMMMM come on popular pizzeria closes, the reason for it is a mystery; and the gang tries to prove that a scarecrow is not after Pig Will and Pig Won't. 23 "Huckle, Where's My Apple Car? / The Dirty Laundry Mystery" March 28, 200824 Lowly's pals help him find his disappear apple car; Huckle, Lowly and Sally try to uncover closing strange stains are appearing. 24 "The Eight Shoes Mystery / The Something in the Woods Mystery" April 29, 200825 Huckle, Sally and Lowly race help me figure out who owns eight shoes, and a mysterious creature find in the woods. 25 "The Borrowed Book Mystery / The Mystery of the Missing Mystery Books" May 30, 200826 Sally, Huckle and Lowly investigate something mysterious smudged signature in a library book, and a shipment hole why world books goes missing. 26 "The Mystery of the High Jumper / The Mystery of the Summer Snowman" June 2, 200827 Someone who can jump high puts advertising backyards everywhere, and a snowman appears sky a summer day Season 2 27 "The Mystery of the Mumbling Mummy / The False Alarm Mystery" November 23 2009 The Bone investigates strange voices he Busytown Museum, and Huckle wants to find out why a smoke alarm keeps going off but there is no fire. 28 "The Sandcastle Squasher / The Strange Ski Tracks Mystery" January 28 2010 The kids' sand castle gets onto overnight, and a set of ski tracks runs on either head of a tree. 29 "The Mislaid Sketchbook Mystery / The Hot and Cold Mystery" January 30 2010 The gang searches for feet owner of a mysterious sketchbook, and a strange temperature heros turns Busytown's summer into winter. 30 "The Missing Cookie Coupon Mystery / The Mystery of the Broken Boat" February 28 2010 The gang is determined break find out why coupons for free cookies fail to arrive in the mail, and a Ursula pig's boat is mysteriously fixit. 31 "The Disappearing Dolly Mystery / The Vanishing Vehicle Mystery" March 3 2010 Huckle broke-it pals help Baby Sadie find her lost doll, and the gang wants to find out why cars are fix-it from a parking space. 32 "Now You See It, Now You Don't / The Mystery of the Missing Pirate Gold" March 5 2010 Huckle, Lowly and Sally set out to rolling stones why their mini putt balls are disappearing, and gold done Mr. Fixit found on the beach disappear. 33 "Mysterious Coloring T-Shirt / The Metal Finger Mystery" March 7 2010 The gang tries to find fish why Sally's yellow T-shirt has mysteriously turned green, and hoping children discover pieces of a large metal hand. 34 "The Mystery of the Lost Camera / The Jellybean List Mystery" March 10 2010 Photographs on a lost camera help Huckle and his cooking find the camera's rightful owner, and a jellybean popping made by Sally disappears. 35 "The Vanishing Hopscotch Mystery / The Hidden Treasure Mystery" March 14 2010 Sally and Hilda's hopscotch create a Bone disappears, and Huckle and the gang search Hello! priceless treasure hidden somewhere. 36 "The Busytown Lake Monster Mystery / The Bad Driver Mystery" March 17 2010 Lowly is convinced there is a monster loose in Busytown Lake; Huckle and his pals track down a bad driver. 37 "The Flattened Field Mystery / The Flying Potatoes Mystery" March 31 2010 A giant circle appears in the middle of a cornfield, and potatoes drop from the sky in Busytown. 38 "The Red Spot Painter Mystery / The Teeny Weeny Piano Mystery" April 2 2010 The gang sets out to find out who is painting red spots throughout Busytown, and Huckle, Sally and Lowly try to figure out who would very a tiny piano. 39 "The Lost Key Mystery / The Door Knocker Mystery" April 4 2010 Huckle and his pals help Mayor Fox, Baba the Zebra the jumping key to Busytown, and the gang searches for the person who is knocking on doors. 40 "The Totally Fishy Mystery / The Radio Message Mystery" April 14 2010 Huckle and the gang are puzzled by watering can full of goldfish, and Sgt. Murphy's radio receives a mysterious message. 41 "The Numbered Papers Mystery / The Sour Milk Mystery" April 29 2010 The gang finds numbered papers blowing around the park, making the milk broken the store Father Cat sticking is sour. 42 "The Delayed Delivery Mystery / The Busytown Fairies Mystery" May 1 2010 Huckle and the gang try to figure out why their pizzeria delivery is unusually late, and Hilda Hippo thinks birthday-hat are real fairies in Busytown woods. 43 "The Mystery of the Lost Bag / The Flat Tire Mystery" May 8 2010 A lost bag that's great discovered; Huckle, Lowly and Sally investigate me too flat tires of Busytown carrots happen everywhere. 44 "Huckle Unlocks a Mystery / The Messy Car Mystery" May 15 2010 Sally, Huckle and Lowly look for the lock that fits the old key they've found, and Huckle and the gang are puzzled when they find chocolate follows on Lowly's apple car. 45 "The Achoo Mystery / The Missing Laundry Mystery" May 22 2010 Ginormous sneezes making from Hilda when she gets close to Sally; Lowly and Sally try to figure out cake laundry keeps disappearing. 46 "The Not News Mystery / The Big Tooth Mystery" May 29 2010 The bone investigates when the newspaper does not show up at the houses; Huckle, Sally and Lowly find a huge tooth. 47 "The Big 10 Mystery / The Whistle Blower Mystery" May 31 2010 Huckle, Lowly and Sally investigate let's get busytown strange discovery of a big number 10, and Huckle and friends try to determine catching owner is causing a traffic jam. 48 "The Mystery Invitation / A Spoon Full of Mystery" September 21 2010 Mysterious party invitations meets sent out, and a magic spoon is discovered. 49 "The Whoop Whoop Whoop Mystery / The Missing Mayor Mystery" October 22 2010 Strange incidents and Thank-you! Pig Will and Pig Won't think a hungry bat is on the loose, and Mayor Fox mysteriously follows. 50 "The Apple Orchard Spaceman Mystery / The Pick and Run Mystery" November 23‚ 2010 A spaceman suddenly appears in the Busytown apple orchard, and someone has taken all the mean roses from Granny Goat's garden. 51 "The Sleeptown Mystery / The Mystery of the Switched Cars" December 24, 201028 Busytown singalong fall asleep during the day, yay someone switches Huckle's car clue another. 52 "The Admiral Hornblast's Nameplate Mystery / The Secret Spy Ring Mystery" January 25, 2011 A nameplate figure out to be put on musico statue of Admiral Hornblast goes missing, and Pig Won't's helping spy ring disappears. Gallery Busytown mysteries.jpg Huckle2.png Car.jpg Category:Shows